Getter materials of porous metals are generally known which are used for binding gases in closed systems. The task at hand is to enclose a low pressure in such a closed system, such as a hollow space, for example, this pressure approaching vacuum pressure. Getter materials can be used to bind the entrapped gases and, in this way, greatly reduce the pressure. The disadvantage associated with the known getter materials is that the process for producing such materials is not suited for a semiconductor manufacturing process. Another disadvantage associated with the known getter materials is that they are not suited for semiconductors.